


Re-Introducing Emily

by SSAjeasne



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 2x21, Established Relationship, F/F, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAjeasne/pseuds/SSAjeasne
Summary: Sequel to Introducing EmilyGarcia wasn't around when the team found out about Jemily, so how does she find out?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 72





	Re-Introducing Emily

**Author's Note:**

> Someone want a sequel to my first work. So here it is. Enjoy.

It started right after the team found out about their marriage. Just after everyone realized that Garcia wasn’t there when the team found out. In true BAU fashion it took all of thirty seconds for the team to start placing bets on when she would find out. Even Emily and Gideon decided to get in on the action.

Six months later the bet was all but forgotten. Even the fact that Garcia didn’t know about the marital status of their favorite media liaison and newest team member. So when the computer specialist asked the two out to a bar for girl’s night, they both jumped at the idea. That’s how they ended up at a little dive bar twenty minutes outside of Quantico.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
After finding a table for the three in the back of the bar, Emily went to get the group drinks.

“We’ve only been here five minutes!” Garcia reminded JJ when she saw a man talking to Emily.

“Yeah but look at her, she broke away from the group, guy saw her alone, a compliment, made his move. It’s too bad she’s married.” JJ described to Garcia.

“EMILY’S MARRIED! Why didn’t anyone tell me? Wait how do you know she’s married. Oh, wait, you may have to remind her of that fact, looks serious.” Garcia nodded towards Emily as she led the guy back to their table.

“Ladies this is Brad! A real FBI agent!” Emily said as she passed out beers.

“Really?”

“Really!”

“No way!” JJ added while munching on the bar mix.

“That’s exciting! What’s it like at Quan-tee-co?” Garcia said getting in on the joke.

“It’s, eh, quite impressive.” Brad tried to cover.

“What department are you in?” JJ attempted to break his story.

“That’s classified.”

“Oh,” JJ replied as she winked at her wife letting the other girls know that she was in on the game. “It must be really hard keeping all those secrets.”

“It’s a skill like anything else. Carpenters are good at building things, measuring. The FBI is good at keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass.” Brad tried to lie to the agents.

“Well, someone has to do it. Oh, do you have to carry your gun and badge with you everywhere you go?” Emily asked tired of this straight white male using their job as a ploy to pick up ladies.

“Affirmative.” He said smugly.

“Can we see it?” Emily asked provocatively, wondering if she had one last chance to trip him up.

“See what?”

“Your badge.” Emily said in the same voice. Although she would never want to see the other thing, she would rather see her wife any day.

“Please…” Garcia pleaded with the man.

“I’m sorry, that’s…” Brad stated to say, still trying to cover his ass.

“Classified, of course.” The three ladies finished for him all reaching for their bags.

“Tell me Brad, does it look anything like this?” Emily started by flashing her real, unclassified FBI badge.

“Or, uh, this?” JJ added as she flashed her own badge.

“Or, maybe this?” Garcia finished as she too, showed her badge.

With that Brad just turned and walked away without anything to say, leaving the girls chuckling at the table.

“Criminal ass, it’s a tough job.” JJ finally pulled herself together enough to speak just as her phone rang. As she walked away to answer, Garcia decided that it was time to get the whole story of Emily’s love life.

“Soooooo... JJ told me a nice little fact about you.” She decided to start.

“Oh did she now? What pray tell did that little Blackbird tell you?” Emily asked, already knowing the fact JJ has spilled.

“She may have told me that you are MARRIED. How did I not know that? I make it my business to know everything about everyone on this team. How did you manage to keep that a secret? Who is he? When will I meet this lucky guy you call your husband?”

“Ok, ok Garcia, I get it, I should have told you. To answer some of your questions, one, I wasn’t keeping it a secret, I just wasn’t very vocal about my marriage. Two, I’m not telling you who they are. Three, there is no need for you to meet them as you have had many conversations and hang out with them all the time. Anymore?” Emily replied, not being able to keep her eyes off her wife.

“Come on Em, you can’t leave me hanging like that, it basically didn’t tell me anything… wait did you say I am friends with him!”

“Yes Garcia, you are friends with them.” Emily emphasized just as JJ got back to the table.

“Sorry, ladies.”

All three of the women groaned as they collected their bags so they could get back to the office.

“Don’t think we’re done with this conversation Emily Elizabeth Prentiss.” Garcia warned as they finally left the bar.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
In the car, JJ and Emily sat hand in hand as they drove back to Quantico.

“So Blackbird, what made you tell Pen about my marital status. You know that means that she will find out about yours too, right?”

“I know. It kinda just slipped out. Garcia was wondering about how you picked up Brad so fast and easily and I may have gotten jealous and said too bad you were married. I may have forgotten that she didn’t know about us.”

“Well, she still doesn’t know about us. When you left to answer your cell phone she kept asking when she was going to meet my husband. Me being the sarcastic little shit that I am, told her that she had already met them. Then before she had time to start guessing which unfortunately male person I was married to. Uhgh.”

Both agents fell into laughter for the rest of the ride back to the office. Once the couple arrived in the parking garage, they got out of the car and gave each other one last kiss before they went back to the gallows that the pair faced on Emily’s first day at the BAU.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
The twosome made it to the conference room before Garcia and warned the rest of the team that a hurricane was about to rip through their briefing. Then right on cue, Garcia ran into the room already talking.

“Did you guys know that Prentiss is married? I mean JJ knows because she is the one who told me that, but I didn’t even have a clue, and I know everything about everyone on this team. I mean I do it to protect you guys but still I know everything. I didn’t know she was married. Here’s the kicker, I have already met him. I mean I know it’s not Hotch because of Hailey, Gideon can be ruled out because he is way too old, no offense. My chocolate thunder is not married because I would know the second that occurs. That leaves Spencer, considering I haven’t met anyone outside the team that knows Emily. That means that by the process of elimination Reid is Emily’s husband. Who would’ve thought that little Spencie would get married so young. I can’t believe that you guys didn’t tell me. Wait no one else reacted when I said Em was married, does that mean you knew about them, why did you two tell them but not me. I mean, how long have you been married? When…”

“Baby Girl, take a breath.”

“Garcia, I can assure you that I am not married to Prentiss.”

“Yes Garcia, we knew that Prentiss was married, now can we get on with the meeting.”

“Garcia, now is not the time to talk about this we need to focus on the case at hand.”

“Yeah, I would hope that I know that E is married.”

“Ewww gross, you think that I am married to Spencer of all people, no offence Spence.”

Everyone said as they cut Garcia off at about the same time.

“Ok, yes Penelope, I am married to someone on the team. No, it is not Spencer. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you. In all honestly it became a joke between all of us to see how long it would take for you to figure out. Although I don’t know if we can say you found out if you don’t know who I am married to.”

“Wait, if it’s not Spencer, who is it?”

Instead of Emily answering directly, JJ pulled her necklace that she wears her ring on out from under her shirt so that Garcia could see it. When Garcia didn’t notice she started playing with it to make it even more obvious. At this point the entire team was trying not to laugh at how oblivious Garcia was. They couldn’t believe that she thought Emily was straight, let alone married to a man. Finally, feeling enough second hand embarrassment for Pen, Morgan took pity on her. 

“Really Baby Girl, I thought that you of all people would have a great gaydar, but I must be wrong considering that you missed two lesbians…”

JJ gave a pointed look at that statement.

“…sorry, a lesbian and a bisexual with a preference to women so I must be mistaken at how bad your gaydar really is.”

“Wait, Prentiss, you’re a lesbian. A bisexual? Wait lesbian that means. Oh my god, that means if they were on the team. Oh my JJ you're married to Emily. OH. MY. GOD.”

“Yes Garcia, I am married to Emily, and have been for five years.”

“FIVE YEARS! We have worked together for at least that long and you were married to a woman that entire time, what the fuck, I thought that we were friends.”

“Garcia no one knew about Emily until she started working here. They only found out the same facts you just learned about six months ago. Now I could go into why you didn’t know, but if I’m going to be telling that story again, I would like to be drunk this time. But once the team knew we wanted to see how long the ‘knower of all things BAU team’ to figure it out. Honestly, when I said something at the bar earlier, I had forgotten that you didn’t know. Honestly.”

“Oh, so I was being used as entertainment. I see. Penelope Garcia, BAU’s resident class clown. Thanks guys. Oh I bet that there was a bet between you guys about when I would find out.”

“Oh, there was one. I totally forgot who was the bank keeper on that one, I forgot how much the pot was on that one.” Derek reminded the group.

“Oh I was.” Spencer said while flipping through his nots to find the bet. “Here it is… uh… everyone put $20 in so the pot is $120. Lets see, JJ had one week, Prentiss one month, Morgan three weeks, I had one year, Hotch nine months, and Gideon six months, so that means Gideon won.”

“Easiest 120 dollars ever, pay up everyone.” Gideon celebrates. “But can we get back the meeting, I’m sure a serial killer is active somewhere right now.”

Everyone set to work reading up about the new case. While giving the briefing, JJ kept looking at her wife. She really couldn’t focus on the words coming out of her mouth. At the end of the meeting, after Hotch had said wheels up and the team had left, JJ decided that her family knew about her deepest secret and there was no point of hiding who she was anymore. So right then and there, she decided to take her ring off her necklace and put in on her finger, where it belongs. Screw what everyone else thinks, she is married to the most wonderful women and her BAU family accepted her. All she wants to do now is show the world her love by wearing her ring where it belongs for everyone to see for the first time since she told Emily, ‘I do’ all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing some Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury from NCIS: New Orleans FanFic next, any ideas on what it should be about?


End file.
